


Changes

by im_fairly_witty



Series: The Witcher Wolf [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: ActualWolf!geralt, M/M, Witcher Wolf au, and shows affection, and then whacking him around a bit until he's book or game geralt, from reader prompts, geralt is a reformed boyfriend, ive realized all my fics are taking netflix geralt, jaskier is still a little punch drunk on it all but handling it well, just a bit of good fun, the boys get to chill out for a minute, who uses his words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_fairly_witty/pseuds/im_fairly_witty
Summary: Prompt from @lunarthedragon on tumblr: "You said to send you possible ideas for the Witcher Wolf world? Why not Geralt subconsciously doing wolf things while he’s in human form? Fetching things, carrying stuff in his mouth, glaring at cats, etc etc. Jaskier thinks it’s hilarious while Geralt is mortified"And so the prompts bonus content begins. >:)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher Wolf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646005
Comments: 59
Kudos: 2795
Collections: Just.... So cute...





	Changes

It had been a day and a half since Jaskier’s life had changed forever, since he’d discovered the terrific little trick fate had played on him and Geralt. A sorcerer of unknown origin, an injured wolf turned companion turned Witcher, and a freshly enchanted medallion had all come together in a way that Jaskier would have insisted only happened in fairy tales.

But despite the deliciously ironic nature of discovering that his pet wolf was really Geralt in a cursed form, things over the last day or two had been incredibly better than they ever had been for the bard and his Witcher. At the top of the list was the fact that Jaskier was allowed—encouraged even—to touch and even kiss Geralt as often as he pleased. The close second was how attentive and loving Geralt had become, always checking in and lovingly touching Jaskier as much as he had when he’d been a wolf. Looking back Jaskier could now see how being a wolf had warmed Geralt up to being familiar with giving and receiving affection during their weeks together, an experience that had not at all been erased now that Geralt was back to normal.

But as they began to fall into their old, albeit much improved, traveling routine Jaskier began noticing other differences in Geralt that he suspected the Witcher wasn’t fully conscious of.

“Why do you keep doing that?” Jaskier asked, pointing quickly as he caught Geralt in the act for the fourth time that morning.

“Doing what?” Geralt asked, looking over.

The two of them were on foot and approaching a town as Geralt led Roach beside them. Luckily Geralt had convinced himself to wear socks and shoes again by now, having avoided any tight clothing all yesterday.

“You keep waving your hand behind you.” Jaskier said curiously. “You’ve been doing it unconsciously all morning as we’ve walked, do you feel off balance walking on two legs again?”

“Oh. No, I...uh...” Geralt cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head. “Sometimes when someone loses a limb in a fight or an accident they’ll keep thinking they feel it, a phantom pain of sorts...”

“What do phantom limb pains have to do with-” Jaskier’s eyes widened and he broke into a grin. “You keep thinking you’ve got a _tail_ don’t you?”

“So would you if you’d had one for two months.” Geralt grumbled, rolling his eyes. “I can’t help it, even if it makes me look like an idiot.”

“I think it’s absolutely charming.” Jaskier said gleefully, leaning over to kiss Geralt’s cheek, reveling in the way Geralt’s expression softened a bit at that. “Although you probably ought to be a bit more careful while we’re in town. You don’t want to look like you’re reaching for an invisible dagger hidden behind you or something equally disconcerting.”

“Fair point.” Geralt said, sighing heavily to himself as they entered the edge of town.

Jaskier looked up at his resigned face and then at the townspeople they were starting to pass. There were the familiar wary looks that always greeted them when he traveled with Geralt.

...well, Geralt in Witcher form anyway. Jaskier’s heart hurt a bit as he realized Geralt was about to return to a life of cold treatment after two months of being admired and treated well by strangers.

Jaskier hesitantly put his hand on Geralt’s arm, wanting to anchor him in the face of returned hostility but suddenly unsure whether this new thing they had between them was allowed where others could see it. He felt a rush of painfully fond relief when Geralt laced his fingers through his without hesitation, gently holding his hand as they walked to the town’s notice board.

“Do you think you should start small?” Jaskier asked conversationally as Geralt looked over the notices posted, trying to pretend he was perfectly calm at having over twenty years of pining realized overnight. Well, not actually overnight, but it sure felt like it. “Since you haven’t fought anything in two months I mean.”

“This one looks fine, just a small drowner nest, says to ask at the tavern for more information.” Geralt said, tugging one of the notices off its nail to get a closer look. “And I fought plenty as a wolf, you just didn’t notice.”

“What, against threatening rabbits and stray cats?” Jaskier asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Against a trio of bandits that were planning on breaking into your inn room and slitting your throat.” Geralt said, letting go of Jaskier’s hand long enough to roll up the notice and tuck it into his pocket. “And a pair of nekkers that were getting too close to our camp in the middle of the night while you were sleeping. And a pickpocket that made off with your purse in a market place before you noticed. And-”

“You’re serious?” Jaskier paled a bit.

“It doesn’t matter if I’m a wolf or a person,” Geralt said, taking Jaskier’s hand again and starting toward the tavern. “Nothing gets to hurt you when I’m around.”

“That’s _extremely_ sweet of you to say Geralt, but what on earth did you do to the bandits?” Jaskier asked, eyes wide as he followed. “You’re telling me my pet wolf was killing people and I was too thick to even notice? That’s a bit of a shock to take in Geralt!”

“I didn’t kill the pickpocket, just chewed up his hand a bit.”

“ _Geralt_.”

***

“-so after my goats started dissapearin’ I figured it’s time to see if I can hire me a witcher...” the farmer trailed off. He looked questioningly between Jaskier, who was paying attention, and Geralt, who quite clearly was not.

Jaskier elbowed the witcher in the ribs, making him jolt and look back to the conversation he was supposed to be having instead of staring off across the tavern for the third time in all of ten minutes. Geralt was hardly one to get distracted without cause, putting Jaskier on edge trying to guess what it was he was focusing on that he didn’t want to bring up in front of the farmer. Some noise or smell only his witcher senses could pick up on no doubt.

Jaskier gave him a look that he hoped sufficiently communicated _you’re not a wolf, I’m not going to handle all your conversations for you anymore so focus for a minute, would you_?

“Sorry. Right.” Geralt said, clearing his throat and blinking as he looked back to the farmer. “Sounds simple enough, I’ll be at your farm tomorrow to take out the nest. Half payment up front, half after the job’s done.”

“I’ll have your coin ready. See you tomorrow.” The farmer said, getting up with a nod before leaving the table.

“What’s wrong?” Jaskier asked as soon as the man was out of earshot. “Do you sense something?”

“What do you mean?” Geralt asked, confused.

“You were hopeless in that conversation, distracted the whole time like- there you go again!” Jaskier said as Geralt looked away.

“Sorry.” Geralt said, his gaze snapping back to Jaskier.

“What were you looking at?” Jaskier asked, looking around the tavern. “What aren’t you telling me? Is it something dangerous?”

“Nothing important. I’m tired, can we head to our room now?” Geralt asked, standing and hefting his pack onto his shoulder.

Jaskier squinted at Geralt as the man avoided his gaze. He caught Geralt’s eye’s catching on something again and quickly turned to see what it was.

There didn’t seem to be anything dastardly out of place for a tavern. Tables of people eating and talking, a serving girl whisking tankards across the room, a rowdy game of gwent happening in the corner, a tabby cat stretching in front of the fireplace before curling up again, a man with a walking stick who-

“It’s the cat.” Jaskier said, looking back at Geralt, eyes wide.

Geralt said nothing, ducking his head and leaving the table.

“I’m _right_!” Jaskier cried with a grin. “It’s been distracting you this whole time!”

“Shut _up_ Jaskier.” Geralt called back, stomping toward the stairs while making a very visible effort not to look at the sleeping cat when he passed it.

***

Normally Jaskier would spend the evening busking in the tavern below, a wolf at his feet, but they’d both wordlessly agreed on a night in for their first evening truly reunited with a roof over their heads. Geralt had taken the opportunity to spread his belongings out on the floor to closely inspect everything that might need mending or replacing or polishing after two months slung in a stranger’s pack.

Jaskier was on the bed leaned back against the headboard as he worked on the delicate process of changing out his lute’s strings one by one, quietly twisting and plucking as he maintenanced his instrument. From his vantage point he had a perfect view of Geralt as the man picked through his things, organizing and reorganizing them, but more importantly stopping every few minutes to tug at his shirt or readjust like his pants were bothering him.

“If your clothes are bothering you that much just take them off.” Jaskier suggested gently. Normally he’d throw in a bit of a suggestive joke with that, but not after seeing his friend silently becoming increasingly exasperated with something as simple as his own clothing. “We can get you something looser to wear if it’s that bad.”

Geralt shook his head, not looking up. “It’s not the clothing’s fault, I just need to get used to it again. It’ll pass.”

“No one’s here to judge you Geralt, you don’t have to make yourself be uncomfortable if you don’t want to.” Jaskier said with a frown. “I’m sure being a person again is a bit overwhelming, you don’t have to fight every battle at once you know.”

“Hmmm.” Geralt said, looking at the fire. He unconsciously rolled his shoulders again under his shirt, his fingers tugging absently at his medallion’s chain.

Jaskier could tell where his thoughts were probably going but didn’t push, turning back to his lute strings as he watched Geralt out of the corner of his eye. They knew--or at least were reasonably sure--that if they removed Geralt’s medallion he’d turn back into a wolf, then back to a witcher when they put it back on, but they hadn’t tried it yet. Jaskier had decided not to ask, leaving such a sensitive proposal up to Geralt.

“Let’s try it.” Geralt said, pushing himself to his feet, hand still on the medallion.

“Are you sure?” Jaskier asked, setting his lute on the side table as Geralt sat beside him on the bed, not pretending he didn’t know what Geralt was talking about.

“If it works then it’ll help me relax and I won’t have to worry about sleep.” Geralt said with a shrug. “If it doesn’t work then it’s better we know now.”

“And if it works to turn you into a wolf but not to bring you back to normal?” Jaskier asked, meeting his gaze.

“Then it’s much better that we know now while we’re somewhere safe and calm.” Geralt said. Anyone other than Jaskier might have missed the way his jaw clenched slightly with nerves.

“Well at least if it doesn’t bring you back this time I know what to tell Yennifer.” Jaskier said, reaching out to smooth his thumb over the medallion. “So at least we won’t be back to square one. That reminds me, when you’re a wolf and you need to tell me something paw at the ground twice for yes and three times for no. It’s not much but it might help. And when you want me to put your medallion back on look at me, then touch your nose to your feet then look back at me alright? I only ever want to be pulling your medallion off or on if you tell me to, and I think those are signs that will be unique enough to stand out to me.”

“Been thinking about this much?” Geralt said with a smile.

“It’s hardly an everyday situation Geralt, I can’t help it if it’s gotten my imagination going.” Jaskier said. His smile dropped a bit as he reached up to stroke Geralt’s cheek. “I do hope it works both ways though. I only just got you back, I’m not going to handle it very well if I lose you again so soon.”

“I’ll still be here either way.” Geralt assured him, turning his face to kiss Jaskier’s palm.

“Like you said, at least you’ll know what to tell Yen now.”

Jaskier made a face. “Yes but that would mean actually talking to her, which I’d much rather avoid if it’s all the same to you.”

“Be nice.” Geralt chuckled. “If I’m trapped as a wolf forever because you’re too petty to ask her for help I’m going to get very upset with you.”

“Fine.” Jaskier said, rolling his eyes good naturedly in an attempt to hide his own rising nervousness over the whole thing. “So, two taps at the ground for yes, three for no, touch your nose to your paws and look back up for the medallion. Got it?”

“When I got turned to a wolf the first time I didn’t realize it until a few hours had passed.” Geralt said, all seriousness now. “When I came to myself I’d been running down a road for hours, I don't know if that was the spell or the sorcerer and if it will happen again. If I turn into a wolf and don’t seem...myself, then get out and lock me in the room alone until morning. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me.”

“Promise me.”

“Alright, I promise. Do you want to take it off or should I?” Jaskier asked, knowing he was starting to stall by now.

“Take it off, get out of the room if I start acting oddly, if I seem to be myself or at least calm then put it back on me as soon as you’re able.” Geralt said, voice as business-like as if he were laying out a plan for a monster attack.

“And if you don’t turn back?” Jaskier asked, swallowing a bit.

“You already know how to handle me as a wolf.” Geralt said with a little crooked smile Jaskier found absolutely charming. “You’ll do fine, I trust you.”

“Alright, might as well get this over with.” Jaskier said, taking a breath as he took hold of the medallion chain. He paused and kissed Geralt before pulling back. “For luck.”

“Quit stalling.” Geralt said.

Jaskier pulled the chain over Geralt’s head, closing his eyes against the blast of white light he knew to expect, having been blinded by it the last time Geralt had transformed.

When he opened his eyes again there was a large white wolf sitting on the mattress beside him, blinking hard and looking a little dazed. A set of clothes slipped to the floor, magically discarded during the transformation.

“...Geralt?” Jaskier asked, thinking suddenly that--all things considered--perhaps he should have used the last few seconds to get nearer to the door.

The wolf blinked again, looking at him, and then began panting in a doggish smile, tail wagging against the mattress.

“It’s still you, isn’t it?” Jaskier said with a relieved smile, reaching out to pet his head.

Geralt pushed up against his hand, one foreleg pawing at the mattress twice.

“Well, that’s one relief at least.” Jaskier smiled as Geralt touched his nose to his paws and looked back up expectantly. “Alright, here we go.”

Jaskier looped the medallion chain over the wolf’s head and closed his eyes against the flash of light that came with it. When he opened them again Geralt was sitting beside him, back to normal.

“Oh thank the gods.” Jaskier gasped, throwing his arms around Geralt’s neck. “I was going to be so upset if you stayed a wolf Geralt, I was trying not to look like it but honestly I was really afraid something like that might really happen.”

“I guess this means you won’t have to take care of the drowner nest yourself tomorrow then.” Geralt said, nuzzling his face against Jaskier’s neck.

“You didn’t say anything about that, I’d forgotten!” Jaskier said, pulling back and smacking his shoulder. “You could have gone and left the poor farmer high and dry if this had gone differently!”

“It doesn’t matter now that we know we can control it. Although having two transformations so close together is a bit...disorienting.” Geralt rubbed his forehead.

“Well would you rather sleep as a person or as a wolf tonight?” Jaskier asked, tracing his fingertip up and down the medallion chain. “You’ve got your first contract tomorrow and need your sleep, so which one would be more restful for you?”

Geralt scratched the back of his head, looking a little bashful, if such a thing was even possible on a witcher’s face. “Would you mind if I said wolf?”

“Of course not, why would I mind?” Jaskier asked, tilting his head.

“Just...I don’t know...” Geralt shrugged, looking away. “I’ve only just gotten back to normal, I suppose I feel a little bad for wanting to go back to being a wolf so soon.”

“I hate to spoil your brooding guilt darling, but I don’t think any day has ever been “normal” while around you.” Jaskier smiled as he leaned forward to kiss Geralt’s cheek. “And I don’t mind it a bit. Do whatever will make you most comfortable tonight.”

Geralt leaned forward and captured Jaskier’s mouth in a real kiss that was deep enough to send warm shivers down his spine.

“Careful,” Jaskier said breathlessly when he pulled back, running his fingers through Geralt’s hair. “You’re going to make me change my mind about letting you be a wolf for the night.”

“Tomorrow, I promise.” Geralt said through a stifled yawn. He kissed at Jaskier’s neck even as his eyelids started to grow heavy.

“You really are tired aren’t you?” Jaskier murmured, stroking the witcher’s forehead. “If transforming more than once can wear you out so quickly we’ll have to be careful when we do it. Shall I take the medallion off for the night?”

Geralt nodded and Jaskier slipped the chain off from over his head. It might have been him getting used to it, but this time the flash of light seemed much softer, leaving behind a white wolf that happily flopped onto the mattress. Geralt stretched long and luxuriously with a whine, tongue curling in a wide yawn.

“There, that looks comfortable.” Jaskier said with a smile, running his hand through Geralt’s thick white fur.

Jaskier slipped the medallion chain over his own head for safe keeping, his fingers freezing with a jolt as a nasty idea flicked across his mind a second too late. He hurriedly pulled the medallion off again, his breath coming back to him with a chuckle as he relaxed to see nothing had happened.

“Now wouldn’t that have been a mess if I’d turned into a wolf too.” He laughed, slipping the medallion back on and tucking it safely under his nightshirt. He leaned over to snuff out the candle on the side table, leaving the room dimly lit by the low fire as he lay down. “Seems it only works for you though, that’s a bit of luck isn’t it.”

Geralt shook his head with a sneeze, moving to curl up against Jaskier’s side, resting his head on the bard’s chest. Geralt huffed a sigh and closed his amber eyes as Jaskier smoothed a careful hand over his canine face, petting him as the wolf drifted off to sleep, effortlessly settling into the routine they’d had for weeks now.

“You know going back and forth like this is only going to make you think you have a tail as a person more often.” Jaskier said with a smirk.

Geralt whined gruffly, looking at him with a clearly unamused stare that made Jaskier laugh as he closed his eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have ideas feel free to send them my way through my tumblr ask box at @im-fairly-whitty! I can't promise I'll do them all but if it gets my imagination going enough there's a chance I'll bite. 
> 
> The next one I'm thinking of tackling is Geralt's secret accidentally being revealed to Yen/Ciri/possibly even the other witchers...


End file.
